John Denver
John Denver, born Henry John Deutschendorf, Jr. was an American folk singer who was born in New Mexico and lived much of his life in Colorado, expressing his love for the state through many of his songs. He is perhaps best known for the songs "Take Me Home, Country Roads", "Rocky Mountain High", and "Leaving on a Jet Plane", but his répertoire also includes many other well-known hits, such as "Annie's Song", "Fly Away", and "Back Home Again". In addition to music, John Denver has worked as an actor, humanitarian, and environmental activist. History Early Life (1943-1963) John Denver (Henry John Deutschendorf, Jr.) was born in Roswell, New Mexico to his mother Erma Louise and father Henry John Deutschendorf, Sr., who worked in the U.S. Air Force. Due to his father's military lifestyle, his family moved around a lot and lived in various places, inlcuding Arizona, Alabama, and Texas. Growing up, he had a single brother named Ron. He learned to play guitar during his childhood after his grandmother got him one for his 7th birthday, and another for his 11th. His family settled for some time in Texas, where he participated in Arlington Heights High School. During his third year in high school, he drove all the way to California to stay with some family friends, but his harsh father then flew out to California in a friend's jet and forced him to complete high school. He studied architecture at the Texas Tech University and sang in the folk group The Alpine Trio while pursuing architectural studies. He moved to Los Angeles in 1963, where he sang in folk clubs, and it was around this time that he changed his surname to Denver. Early Career (1965-1970) In 1965, John Denver joined the The Mitchell Trio, replacing the namesake of the band, Chad Mitchell. The trio later came to be known as Denver, Boise, and Johnson after the other two original band members left. John Denver himself left the band in 1969 to pursue a solo career, and his debút album, ''Rhymes & Reasons'' was released in October that year. He followed his first album with a '69-'70 tour of the Midwest, where he acquired a sizeable fan base, and released two more albums in 1970: Take Me to Tomorrow and Whose Garden Was This. Midlife (1971-1980) John Denver's next album—and perhaps his best known was ''Poems, Prayers & Promises, released in 1971 and featuring the single "Take Me Home, Country Roads". Rocky Mountain High was released the following year and became a top 10 hit, along with its title track. John Denver's Greatest Hits was released in 1973 and it reached #1 on the album charts, starting a three year streak of chart-topping albums for John Denver, continued by Back Home Again in 1974 and Windsong in 1975. Within this three-year period, he also hosted the Emmy Award-winning television special An Evening With John Denver, and the holiday special Rocky Mountain Christmas, as well as recording a Rocky Mountain Christmas studio album. Starting in 1973, John Denver performed at the yearly fundraising picnic for the Aspen Camp School for the Deaf, raising half of their annual operating budget. He released another two albums in 1976 and 1977; Spirit and I Want to Live, and he hosted the Grammy Awards in 1978. He hosted the Grammy Awards again in 1979, released his eponymous studio album, and performed "Rhymes and Reasons" at the 1979 Music for UNICEF Concert in New York. In addition, he was a guest star on The Muppet Show and collaborated with them for the Christmas special A Christmas Together in December. He joined the Muppets again for a second Christmas special, ''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' in 1982. John Denver and his father, Henry John Deutschendorf, Sr. reconciled in the '70s, and in 1980 they hosted the documentary television special The Higher We Fly: The History of Flight together. Late Life (1981-1997) John Denver again hosted the Grammy Awards in 1983, 1984, and 1985. During the 1983 Grammy Awards ceremony finale, he was joined by Joan Baez, Donna Summer, and others for a performance of the songs "Blowin' in the Wind" and "Let the Sunshine In". In 1984, the president of ABC Sports asked him to compose the theme song for the 1984 Winter Olympics in Sarajevo, to which he happily obliged, writing the song "The Gold and Beyond", which he performed for the Olympians. In early 1985, John Denver wanted to be a member of the supergroup USA for Africa in the recording of the charity single "We Are the World", but he was turned down. During the 1985 Parents Music Resource Center hearing, John Denver testified before the Senate Labor and Commerce Committee opposing music censorship. He also went on tour in the Soviet Union that year. He released 7 studio albums throughout the '80s; in 1990 released both Earth Songs and The Flower That Shattered the Stone, and released Different Directions in 1991. After these albums, he took a several year break from recording to focus on environmental and humanitarian projects. In 1990 during Earth Day, he was the on-camera narrator for the environmental TV program In Partnership With Earth. In 1992, he founded the environmental group Plant-It 2020 (originally Plant-It 2000) with the main goal of reforestation around the world, as well as providing humanitarian aid to poor families. He toured in China and released the greatest hits album Homegrown that year as well. He released his autobiography, Take Me Home, in 1994. Early in 1997, John Denver filmed an episode for the seventeenth season of the PBS nature series, titled John Denver: Let This Be a Voice, which highlights some of the natural places that inspired many of his songs. It was aired in 1998. John Denver died on October 12, 1997 in an accident while flying his experimental Rutan Long-EZ plane over Monterey Bay in California. The last album released before his death was All Aboard!, a Children's album which later won a Grammy. After Death When news of John Denver's death reached Colorado, the governor of the state at the time ordered that state flags be lowered to half-mast in his memory. A sanctuary was dedicated in his honor near Rio Grande Park in Aspen, Colorado, which contains several large rocks inscribed with lyrics to a few of his songs. In 2007, a plaque was placed near the site of his fatal plane crash, inscribed with a couple lines from "Windsong". The anthology musical Back Home Again: A John Denver Holiday premiered at the Rubicon Theatre Company in November 2006. In 2007, on the 10th anniversary of his death, his family released the ''Live in the USSR'' album, a 2-hour live concert recording of one of his concerts in the Soviet Union in 1985 which includes a rendition of "Annie's Song" in Russian. Awards & Honors John Denver won a single posthumous Grammy Award, the award for Best Musical Album for Children for his final album before his unexpected death, plus the Grammy Hall of Fame Award for "Take Me Home, Country Roads" in 1998. In addition, he won the Academy of Country Music's Album of the Year award for Back Home Again in 1974 and the Country Music Association's Song of the Year (for "Back Home Again") and Entertainer of the Year awards in 1975. He also won three American Music Awards in 1975 and 1976. He became the first non-classical musician to win the Albert Schweitzer Music Award in 1993. He won the People's Choice Award and was named the honorary Poet Laureate of the State of Colorado, both in 1977. In 1979 he was named as one of ten 'Outstanding Young Men of America' by the United States Junior Chamber. In 1982 he won the Carl Sandburg's People's Poet Award. He was awarded the Presidential World Without Hunger Award in 1985 by Ronald Reagan for his work with The Hunger Project and the President's Commission on World Hunger, and he received the NASA Public Service Medal for "helping to increase awareness of space exploration by the peoples of the world" that year as well, an award usually only given to spaceflight engineers and designers. John Denver was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1996, and he later became the first inductee into the Colorado Music Hall of Fame in 2011, and a bronze statue of him stands at the physical location at the Red Rocks Amphitheater west of Denver. A mountain in Greenland was named John Denver Peak when a group of explorers summited it in 2001. In addition, a proposed name change of Mount Sopris in Colorado to John Denver Peak in 2011 failed to gain the right support. In 2014, John Denver was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Personal Life and Philanthropy Outside of music, John Denver enjoyed numerous other interests, including hiking, skiing, rock climbing, golfing, photography, and painting, as well as nearly anything related to the outdoors, although he had stated that flying was the thing he loved most. John Denver married Anne Martell (the subject of "Annie's Song") in 1967 and they lived in Minnesota for a brief period until moving to Aspen, Colorado. They adopted two children, Zachary John and Anna Kate. John Denver's parents moved to Colorado in 1969 when his father retired from the armed forces. John and Annie later divorced in 1982, and he married Australian actress Cassandra Delaney in 1988. The two had one daughter named Jesse Belle, but they later divorced in 1993. In 1976, John Denver founded the Windstar Foundation to promote more sustainable living, and in 1977 he helped to co-found the nonprofit organization The Hunger Project, aiming to help put an end to world hunger. He campaigned for Jimmy Carter in 1976, and when he was elected president, John Denver was picked to serve on the President's Commission on World Hunger, and he wrote the song "I Want to Live" as its theme song. Discography Songs In alphabetical order: '''# *[[60 Second Song for a Bank, with the Phrase "May We Help You Today?"|'60 Second Song for a Bank, with the Phrase "May We Help You Today?"']] A''' *[[A Baby Just Like You|'''A Baby Just Like You]] *[[A Country Girl in Paris|'A Country Girl in Paris']] *[[African Sunrise|'African Sunrise']] *[[Alaska and Me|'Alaska and Me']] *[[A Little Further North|'A Little Further North']] *[[All of My Memories (Song)|'All of My Memories']] *[[All This Joy|'All This Joy']] *[[Along for the Ride ('56 T-Bird)|'Along for the Ride ('56 T-Bird)']] *[[Amazon (Let This Be a Voice)|'Amazon (Let This Be a Voice)']] *'American Child' * [[Amsterdam (Jacques Brel Song)|'Amsterdam']] * [[Ancient Rhymes|'Ancient Rhymes']] * [[And I Love Her|'And I Love Her']] * [[Angel from Montgomery|'Angels from Montgomery']] *[[Ann (Billy Edd Wheeler Song)|'Ann']] *[[Annie's Song|'Annie's Song']] *[[Anthem-Revelation|'Anthem-Revelation']] *[[Around and Around (John Denver Song)|'Around and Around']] *[[Aspenglow|'Aspenglow']] *[[Away in a Manger|'Away in a Manger']] *[[A Wild Heart Looking for Home|'A Wild Heart Looking for Home']] B''' *[[Leaving on a Jet Plane|'''Babe, I Hate to Go]] *[[Baby, You Look Good to Me Tonight|'Baby, You Look Good to Me Tonight']] *[[Back Home Again (Song)|'Back Home Again']] *[[Berkeley Woman|'Berkeley Woman']] *[[Bet on the Blues|'Bet on the Blues']] *[[Blow Up Your TV (Spanish Pipe Dream)|'Blow Up Your TV (Spanish Pipe Dream)']] *[[Blues My Naughty Baby Taught Me|'Blues My Naughty Baby Told Me']] *[[Boy from the Country|'Boy from the Country']] *[[Bread and Roses|'Bread and Roses']] C''' *[[Calypso (Song)|'''Calypso]] *[[Carolina in My Mind|'Carolina in My Mind']] *[[Casey's Last Ride|'Casey's Last Ride']] *[[Catch Another Butterfly|'Catch Another Butterfly']] *[[Chained to the Wheel|'Chained to the Wheel']] *[[Children of the Universe|'Children of the Universe']] *[[Christmas for Cowboys|'Christmas for Cowboys']] *[[Circus (John Denver Song)|'Circus']] *[[City of New Orleans|'City of New Orleans']] *[[Claudette|'Claudette']] *[[Come and Let Me Look in Your Eyes|'Come and Let Me Look in Your Eyes']] *[[Cool an' Green an' Shady|'Cool an' Green an' Shady']] *[[Country Love|'Country Love']] *[[Coventry Carol|'Coventry Carol']] *[[Cowboy's Delight|'Cowboy's Delight']] D''' *[[Daddy, What’s A Train?|'''Daddy, What’s A Train?]] *[[Dance Little Jean|'Dance Little Jean']] *[[Dancing with the Mountains|'Dancing with the Mountains']] *[[Darcy Farrow|'Darcy Farrow']] *[[Daydream (John Denver Song)|'Daydream']] *[[Deal with the Ladies|'Deal with the Ladies']] *[[Dearest Esmeralda|'Dearest Esmeralda']] *[[Don't Close Your Eyes Tonight|'Don't Close Your Eyes Tonight']] *[[Downhill Stuff|'Downhill Stuff']] *[[Dreamland Express (Song)|'Dreamland Express']] *'Dreams' *[[Druthers|'Druthers']] E''' *Eagles and Horses' *[[Earth Day Every Day (Celebrate)|'Earth Day Every Day']] *[[Easy, on Easy Street|'Easy, on Easy Street']] *[[Eclipse (John Denver Song)|'Eclipse']] *[[Eleanor Rigby|'Eleanor Rigby']] *[[Eli's Song|'Eli's Song']] *[[Everyday (John Denver Song)|'Everyday']] '''F' *[[Season Suite: Fall|'Fall']] *[[Falling Out of Love|'Falling Out of Love']] *[[Farewell Andromeda (Welcome to My Morning)|'Farewell Andromeda (Welcome to My Morning)']] *[[Farewell Party (Bob Gibson)|'Farewell Party']] *[[Fire and Rain|'Fire and Rain']] *[[Flight (The Higher We Fly)|'Flight (The Higher We Fly)']] *[[Fly Away|'Fly Away']] *[[Flying for Me|'Flying for Me']] *'Follow Me' *[[For Baby (For Bobbie)|'For Baby (For Bobbie)']] *[[Forest Lawn|'Forest Lawn']] *[[Four Strong Winds|'Four Strong Winds']] *[[Freight Train Boogie/Choo Choo Ch’Boogie|'Freight Train Boogie/Choo Choo Ch’Boogie']] *[[Friends with You|'Friends with You']] G''' *Gimme Your Love' *[[Golden Slumbers|'Golden Slumbers']] *[[Goodbye Again|'Goodbye Again']] *[[Gospel Changes|'Gospel Changes']] *'Got My Heart Set On You' *[[Grandma's Feather Bed|'Grandma's Feather Bed']] *[[Gravel on the Ground|'Gravel on the Ground']] '''H' *[[Heart to Heart (John Denver Song)|'Heart to Heart']] *[[Here, There, and Everywhere|'Here, There, and Everywhere']] *[[Hey There, Mr. Lonely Heart|'Hey There, Mr. Lonely Heart']] *[[Higher Ground (John Denver Song)|'Higher Ground']] *[[High, Wide and Handsome|'High, Wide and Handsome']] *[[High Wind Blowin'|'High Wind Blowin]] *[[Hitchhiker (John Denver Song)|'Hitchhiker']] *[[Hold On Tightly (John Denver Song)|'Hold On Tightly']] *[[Hold On to Me (The Black Sorrows)|'Hold On to Me']] *[[Homegrown Tomatoes|'Homegrown Tomatoes']] *[[How Can I Leave You Again|'How Can I Leave You Again']] *[[How Mountain Girls Can Love|'How Mountain Girls Can Love']] '''I' *[[I Can't Escape (John Denver Song)|'I Can't Escape']] *[[I'd Rather Be a Cowboy (Lady's Chains)|'I'd Rather Be a Cowboy (Lady's Chains)']] *[[If Ever (Stevie Wonder Song)|'If Ever']] *[[I Guess He'd Rather Be in Colorado|'I Guess He'd Rather Be in Colorado']] *[[I'm in the Mood to Be Desired|'I'm in the Mood to Be Desired']] *[[I'm Sorry (John Denver)|'I'm Sorry']] *[[In My Heart (John Denver Song)|'In My Heart']] *[[In My Life|'In My Life']] *[[In the Grand Way|'In the Grand Way']] *[[I Remember Romance|'I Remember Romance']] *[[I Remember You (1941 song)|'I Remember You']] *[[Isabel (John Denver Song)|'Isabel']] *[[Islands (John Denver)|'Islands']] *[[It Amazes Me (John Denver)|'It Amazes Me']] *[[It Makes Me Giggle|'It Makes Me Giggle']] *[[It's About Time (John Denver Song)|'It's About Time']] *[[It's a Possibility|'It's a Possibility']] *[[It's a Sin to Tell a Lie|'It's a Sin to Tell a Lie']] *'It's Up to You' *[[I've Been Working on the Railroad|'I've Been Working on the Railroad']] *[[I Want to Live|'I Want to Live']] *[[I Watch You Sleeping|'I Watch You Sleeping']] *[[I Wish I Could Have Been There (Woodstock)|'I Wish I Could Have Been There (Woodstock)']] *'I Wish I Knew How It Would Feel to Be Free' J''' *[[Jenny Dreamed of Trains|'''Jenny Dreamed of Trains]] *[[Jimmy Newman (Song)|'Jimmy Newman']] *[[Jingle Bells|'Jingle Bells']] *[[Johnny B. Good|'Johnny B. Good']] *[[Joseph & Joe|'Joseph & Joe']] *[[Junk (McCartney Song)|'Junk']] L''' * '''M * N''' * '''O * P''' * '''R * S''' * '''T * W''' * '''Y * Z''' * By album: ''John Denver Sings'' * [[Here, There, and Everywhere|'''Here, There, and Everywhere]] * [[Ann (Billy Edd Wheeler Song)|'Ann']] * [[Leaving on a Jet Plane|'Babe, I Hate to Go']] * [[When I Was a Cowboy|'When I Was a Cowboy']] * [[Yesterday|'Yesterday']] * [[Blues My Naughty Baby Taught Me|'Blues My Naughty Baby Told Me']] * [[What's That I Hear Now?|'What's That I Hear Now?']] * [[And I Love Her|'And I Love Her']] * [[When Will I Be Loved?|'When Will I Be Loved?']] * [[Darcy Farrow|'Darcy Farrow']] * [[Minor Swing (Django Reinhardt Song)|'Minor Swing']] * [[In My Life|'In My Life']] * [[Farewell Party (Bob Gibson)|'Farewell Party']] Rhymes & Reasons * [[The Love of the Common People|'The Love of the Common People']] * [[Catch Another Butterfly|'Catch Another Butterfly']] * [[Daydream (John Denver Song)|'Daydream']] * [[The Ballad of Spiro Agnew|'The Ballad of Spiro Agnew']] * [[Circus (John Denver Song)|'Circus']] * [[When I'm Sixty-Four|'When I'm Sixty-Four']] * [[The Ballad of Richard Nixon|'The Ballad of Richard Nixon']] * [[Rhymes and Reasons (Song)|'Rhymes and Reasons']] * [[Yellow Cat|'Yellow Cat']] * [[Leaving on a Jet Plane|'Leaving, on a Jet Plane']] * [[(You Dun Stomped) My Heart|'You Dun Stomped My Heart']] * [[My Old Man (Jerry Jeff Walker)|'My Old Man']] * [[I Wish I Knew How It Would Feel to Be Free|'I Wish I Knew How It Would Feel to Be Free']] * [[Today Is the First Day of the Rest of My Life|'Today Is the First Day of the Rest of My Life']] Take Me to Tomorrow * [[Take Me to Tomorrow (Song)|'Take Me to Tomorrow']] * [[Isabel (John Denver Song)|'Isabel']] * Follow Me * [[Forest Lawn|'Forest Lawn']] * [[Aspenglow|'Aspenglow']] * [[Amsterdam (Jacques Brel Song)|'Amsterdam']] * [[Anthem-Revelation|'Anthem-Revelation']] * [[Sticky Summer Weather|'Sticky Summer Weather']] * [[Carolina in My Mind|'Carolina in My Mind']] * [[Jimmy Newman (Song)|'Jimmy Newman']] * [[Molly (Biff Rose Song)|'Molly']] Whose Garden Was This * [[Tremble If You Must|'Tremble If You Must']] * [[Sail Away Home|'Sail Away Home']] * [[The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down|'The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down']] * [[Mr. Bojangles|'Mr. Bojangles']] * [[I Wish I Could Have Been There (Woodstock)|'I Wish I Could Have Been There (Woodstock)']] * [[Whose Garden Was This (Song)|'Whose Garden Was This']] * [[The Game is Over (John Denver Song)|'The Game is Over']] * [[Eleanor Rigby|'Eleanor Rigby']] * [[Old Folks (Jacques Brel Song)|'Old Folks']] * [[Golden Slumbers|'Golden Slumbers']]' / Sweet Sweet Life / Tremble If You Must (Version II)' * [[Jingle Bells|'Jingle Bells']] Poems, Prayers & Promises * [[Poems, Prayers and Promises (Song)|'Poems, Prayers and Promises']] * [[Let It Be|'Let It Be']] * [[My Sweet Lady (John Denver)|'My Sweet Lady']] * [[Wooden Indian|'Wooden Indian']] * [[Junk (McCartney Song)|'Junk']] * [[Gospel Changes|'Gospel Changes']] * [[Take Me Home, Country Roads|'Take Me Home, Country Roads']] * [[I Guess He'd Rather Be in Colorado|'I Guess He'd Rather Be in Colorado']] * [[Sunshine on My Shoulders|'Sunshine on My Shoulders']] * [[Around and Around (John Denver Song)|'Around and Around']] * [[Fire and Rain|'Fire and Rain']] * [[The Box (Kendrew Lascelles/John Denver Song)|'The Box']] Aerie * [[Starwood in Aspen|'Starwood in Aspen']] * [[Everyday (John Denver Song)|'Everyday']] * [[Casey's Last Ride|'Casey's Last Ride']] * [[City of New Orleans|'City of New Orleans']] * [[Friends with You|'Friends with You']] * [[60 Second Song for a Bank, with the Phrase "May We Help You Today?"|'60 Second Song for a Bank, with the Phrase "May We Help You Today?"']] * [[Blow Up Your TV (Spanish Pipe Dream)|'Blow Up Your TV (Spanish Pipe Dream)']] * [[All of My Memories (Song)|'All of My Memories']] * [[She Won't Let Me Fly Away|'She Won't Let Me Fly Away']] * [[Readjustment Blues|'Readjustment Blues']] * [[The Eagle and the Hawk|'The Eagle and the Hawk']] * [[Tools (John Denver Song)|'Tools']] Rocky Mountain High * [[Rocky Mountain High|'Rocky Mountain High']] * [[Mother Nature's Son|'Mother Nature's Son']] * [[Paradise (John Prine Song)|'Paradise']] * [[For Baby (For Bobbie)|'For Baby (For Bobbie)']] * [[Darcy Farrow|'Darcy Farrow']] * [[Prisoners (John Denver Song)|'Prisoners']] * [[Goodbye Again|'Goodbye Again']] * Season Suite ** [[Season Suite: Summer|'Summer']] ** [[Season Suite: Fall|'Fall']] ** [[Season Suite: Winter|'Winter']] ** [[Season Suite: Late Winter, Early Spring|'Late Winter, Early Spring']] ** [[Season Suite: Spring|'Spring']] Farewell Andromeda * [[I'd Rather Be a Cowboy (Lady's Chains)|'I'd Rather Be a Cowboy (Lady's Chains)']] * [[Berkeley Woman|'Berkeley Woman']] * [[Please, Daddy (John Denver Song)|'Please, Daddy']] * [[Angel from Montgomery|'Angels from Montgomery']] * [[River of Love|'River of Love']] * [[Rocky Mountain Suite (Cold Nights in Canada)|'Rocky Mountain Suite (Cold Nights in Canada)']] * [[Whiskey Basin Blues|'Whiskey Basin Blues']] * [[Sweet Misery|'Sweet Misery']] * [[Zachary and Jennifer|'Zachary and Jennifer']] * [[We Don't Live Here No More|'We Don't Live Here No More']] * [[Farewell Andromeda (Welcome to My Morning)|'Farewell Andromeda (Welcome to My Morning)']] Back Home Again * [[Back Home Again (Song)|'Back Home Again']] * [[On the Road (John Denver Song)|'On the Road']] * [[Grandma's Feather Bed|'Grandma's Feather Bed']] * Matthew * [[Thank God I'm a Country Boy|'Thank God I'm a Country Boy']] * [[The Music is You|'The Music is You']] * [[Annie's Song|'Annie's Song']] * It's Up to You * [[Cool an' Green an' Shady|'Cool an' Green an' Shady']] * Eclipse * Sweet Surrender * [[This Old Guitar|'This Old Guitar']] Windsong * [[Windsong|'Windsong']] * [[Cowboy's Delight|'Cowboy's Delight']] * [[Spirit (John Denver Song)|'Spirit']] * [[Looking for Space|'Looking for Space']] * [[Shipmates and Cheyenne|'Shipmates and Cheyenne']] * [[Late Nite Radio|'Late Nite Radio']] * [[Love is Everywhere (John Denver)|'Love is Everywhere']] * [[Two Shots (John Denver Song)|'Two Shots']] * I'm Sorry * [[Fly Away|'Fly Away']] * Calypso * [[Song of Wyoming|'Song of Wyoming']] Rocky Mountain Christmas * [[Aspenglow|'Aspenglow']] * [[The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)|'The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)']] * [[Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer|'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer']] * [[Silver Bells|'Silver Bells']] * [[Please, Daddy (Don’t Get Drunk This Christmas)|'Please, Daddy (Don’t Get Drunk This Christmas)']] * [[Christmas for Cowboys|'Christmas for Cowboys']] * [[Away in a Manger|'Away in a Manger']] * [[What Child is This|'What Child is This']] * [[Coventry Carol|'Coventry Carol']] * [[Oh Holy Night|'Oh Holy Night']] * [[Silent Night|'Silent Night, Holy Night']] * [[A Baby Just Like You|'A Baby Just Like You']] Spirit * [[Come and Let Me Look in Your Eyes|'Come and Let Me Look in Your Eyes']] * [[Eli's Song|'Eli's Song']] * [[Wrangle Mountain Song|'Wrangle Mountain Song']] * Hitchhiker * [[In the Grand Way|'In the Grand Way']] * [[Polka Dots and Moonbeams|'Polka Dots and Moonbeams']] * [[It Makes Me Giggle|'It Makes Me Giggle']] * [[Baby, You Look Good to Me Tonight|'Baby, You Look Good to Me Tonight']] * [[Like a Sad Song|'Like a Sad Song']] * [[San Antonio Rose|'San Antonio Rose']] * [[Pegasus (John Denver Song)|'Pegasus']] * [[The Wings That Fly Us Home|'The Wings That Fly Us Home']] I Want to Live * [[How Can I Leave You Again|'How Can I Leave You Again']] * [[Tradewinds|'Tradewinds']] * [[Bet on the Blues|'Bet on the Blues']] * It Amazes Me * [[To the Wild Country|'To the Wild Country']] * [[Ripplin' Waters|'Ripplin' Waters']] * [[Thirsty Boots|'Thirsty Boots']] * [[Dearest Esmeralda|'Dearest Esmeralda']] * [[Singing Skies and Dancing Waters|'Singing Skies and Dancing Waters']] * [[I Want to Live (John Denver Song)|'I Want to Live']] * [[Druthers|'Druthers']] John Denver * [[Downhill Stuff|'Downhill Stuff']] * [[Sweet Melinda|'Sweet Melinda']] * [[What's On Your Mind (John Denver Song)|'What's On Your Mind']] * [[Joseph & Joe|'Joseph & Joe']] * [[Life is So Good (John Denver)|'Life is So Good']] * [[Berkeley Woman|'Berkeley Woman']] * [[Johnny B. Goode|'Johnny B. Goode']] * [[You’re So Beautiful (John Denver)|'You’re So Beautiful']] * [[Southwind|'Southwind']] * [[Garden Song|'Garden Song']] * [[Songs Of...|'Songs Of...']] Autograph * [[Dancing with the Mountains|'Dancing with the Mountains']] * [[The Mountain Song|'The Mountain Song']] * [[How Mountain Girls Can Love|'How Mountain Girls Can Love']] * [[Song for the Life|'Song for the Life']] * [[The Ballad of St. Anne's Reel|'The Ballad of St. Anne's Reel']] * [[In My Heart (John Denver Song)|'In My Heart']] * [[The Wrangell Mountain Song|'The Wrangell Mountain Song']] * [[Whalebones and Crosses|'Whalebones and Crosses']] * American Child * [[You Say That the Battle is Over|'You Say That the Battle is Over']] * [[Autograph (John Denver Song)|'Autograph']] Some Days Are Diamonds * [[Some Days Are Diamonds (Some Days Are Stone) |'Some Days Are Diamonds (Some Days Are Stone)']] * [[Gravel on the Ground|'Gravel on the Ground']] * [[San Francisco Mabel Joy|'San Francisco Mabel Joy']] * [[Sleepin' Alone (John Denver)|'Sleepin' Alone']] * [[Easy, on Easy Street|'Easy, on Easy Street']] * [[The Cowboy and the Lady|'The Cowboy and the Lady']] * [[Country Love (John Denver Song)|'Country Love']] * [[Till You Opened My Eyes|'Till You Opened My Eyes']] * [[Wild Flowers in a Mason Jar (The Farm)|'Wild Flowers in a Mason Jar (The Farm)']] * Boy from the Country Seasons of the Heart * [[Seasons of the Heart (Song)|'Seasons of the Heart']] * [[Opposite Tables|'Opposite Tables']] * Relatively Speaking * Dreams * [[Nothing But a Breeze|'Nothing But a Breeze']] * [[What One Man Can Do|'What One Man Can Do']] * [[Shanghai Breezes|'Shanghai Breezes']] * Islands * [[Heart to Heart (John Denver Song)|'Heart to Heart']] * [[Perhaps Love|'Perhaps Love']] * [[Children of the Universe|'Children of the Universe']] It's About Time * Hold On Tightly * [[Thought of You (John Denver)|'Thought of You']] * [[Somethin' About|'Somethin' About']] * [[On the Wings of a Dream|'On the Wings of a Dream']] * [[Flight (The Higher We Fly)|'Flight (The Higher We Fly)']] * [[Falling Out of Love (John Denver)|'Falling Out of Love']] * [[I Remember Romance|'I Remember Romance']] * [[Wild Montana Skies|'Wild Montana Skies']] * [[World Game|'World Game']] * It's About Time Dreamland Express * [[Dreamland Express (Song)|'Dreamland Express']] * [[Claudette|'Claudette']] * Gimme Your Love * [[Got My Heart Set On You|'Got My Heart Set On You']] * [[If Ever (Stevie Wonder Song)|'If Ever']] * [[The Harder They Fall|'The Harder They Fall']] * [[Don't Close Your Eyes Tonight|'Don't Close Your Eyes Tonight']] * [[A Wild Heart Looking for Home|'A Wild Heart Looking for Home']] * [[I'm in the Mood to Be Desired|'I'm in the Mood to Be Desired']] * [[Trail of Tears (John Denver)|'Trail of Tears']] * [[African Sunrise (Denver Song)|'African Sunrise']] One World * [[Love is the Master|'Love is the Master']] * [[Love Again (John Denver)|'Love Again']] * [[I Remember You (1941 song)|'I Remember You']] * [[Hey There, Mr. Lonely Heart|'Hey There, Mr. Lonely Heart']] * [[Let Us Begin (What Are We Making Weapons For?)|'Let Us Begin (What Are We Making Weapons For?)']] * [[Flying for Me|'Flying for Me']] * [[Along for the Ride ('56 T-Bird)|'Along for the Ride ('56 T-Bird)']] * [[I Can't Escape (John Denver Song)|'I Can't Escape']] * [[True Love Takes Time|'True Love Takes Time']] * [[One World (John Denver Song)|'One World']] * [[It's a Possibility|'It's a Possibility']] Higher Ground * [[Higher Ground (John Denver Song)|'Higher Ground']] * [[Homegrown Tomatoes|'Homegrown Tomatoes']] * [[Whispering Jesse|'Whispering Jesse']] * [[Never a Doubt (John Denver Song)|'Never a Doubt']] * [[Deal with the Ladies|'Deal with the Ladies']] * [[Sing Australia|'Sing Australia']] * [[A Country Girl in Paris|'A Country Girl in Paris']] * [[For You (John Denver)|'For You']] * [[All This Joy|'All This Joy']] * [[Falling Leaves (The Refugees)|'Falling Leaves (The Refugees)']] * [[Bread and Roses|'Bread and Roses']] * [[Alaska and Me|'Alaska and Me']] Earth Songs * [[Windsong|'Windsong']] * [[Rocky Mountain Suite (Cold Nights in Canada)|'Rocky Mountain Suite (Cold Nights in Canada)']] * [[Rocky Mountain High|'Rocky Mountain High']] * [[Sunshine on My Shoulders|'Sunshine on My Shoulders']] * [[The Eagle and the Hawk|'The Eagle and the Hawk']] * [[Eclipse (John Denver Song)|'Eclipse']] * [[The Flower That Shattered the Stone|'The Flower That Shattered the Stone']] * [[Raven's Child|'Raven's Child']] * [[Children of the Universe|'Children of the Universe']] * [[To the Wild Country|'To the Wild Country']] * American Child * [[Calypso (Song)|'Calypso']] * Islands * [[Earth Day Every Day (Celebrate)|'Earth Day Every Day (Celebrate)']] The Flower That Shattered the Stone * [[The Flower That Shattered the Stone (Song)|'The Flower That Shattered the Stone']] * [[Thanks to You (John Denver)|'Thanks to You']] * [[Postcard from Paris|'Postcard from Paris']] * [[High, Wide and Handsome|'High, Wide and Handsome']] * [[Eagles and Horses|'Eagles and Horses']] * [[A Little Further North|'A Little Further North']] * [[Raven's Child|'Raven's Child']] * [[Ancient Rhymes|'Ancient Rhymes']] * [[The Gift You Are|'The Gift You Are']] * I Watch You Sleeping * [[Stonehaven Sunset|'Stonehaven Sunset']] * The Flower That Shattered the Stone (reprise) Different Directions * [[Potter's Wheel|'Potter's Wheel']] * [[Ponies (John Denver Song)|'Ponies']] * Foxfire Suite ** [[Spring is Alive|'Spring is Alive']] ** [[You Are...|'You Are...']] ** [[Whisper the Wind|'Whisper the Wind']] ** Spring is Alive (reprise) * [[Chained to the Wheel|'Chained to the Wheel']] * [[Two Different Directions|'Two Different Directions']] * [[Hold On to Me (The Black Sorrows)|'Hold On to Me']] * [[The Chosen Ones (Black Sorrows Song)|'The Chosen Ones']] * [[Amazon (Let This Be a Voice)|'Amazon (Let This Be a Voice)']] * [[Tenderly Calling|'Tenderly Calling']] All Aboard! * [[Jenny Dreamed of Trains|'Jenny Dreamed of Trains']] * [[Freight Train Boogie/Choo Choo Ch’Boogie|'Freight Train Boogie/Choo Choo Ch’Boogie']] * [[Steel Rails (Louisa Branscomb Song)|'Steel Rails']] * [[Waiting for a Train|'Waiting for a Train']] * [[I've Been Working on the Railroad|'I've Been Working on the Railroad']] * [[On The Atchison, Topeka and The Santa Fe |'On The Atchison, Topeka and The Santa Fe ']] * [[Old Train (John Denver)|'Old Train']] * [[Daddy, What’s A Train?|'Daddy, What’s A Train?']] * [[The Little Engine That Could|'The Little Engine That Could']] * [[Last Train Done Gone Down|'Last Train Done Gone Down']] * [[Last Hobo|'Last Hobo']] * [[People Get Ready|'People Get Ready']] * [[Lining Track|'Lining Track']] * [[City of New Orleans|'City of New Orleans']] Forever, John * [[On the Wings of an Eagle|'On the Wings of an Eagle']] * [[River (John Denver Song)|'River']] * [[Rusty Green|'Rusty Green']] * [[Rita Ballou|'Rita Ballou']] * [[Four Strong Winds|'Four Strong Winds']] * [[No One (John Denver Song)|'No One']] * [[Dance Little Jean|'Dance Little Jean']] * [[High Wind Blowin'|'High Wind Blowin]] * [[It's a Sin to Tell a Lie|'It's a Sin to Tell a Lie']] * [[Mr. Bojangles|'Mr. Bojangles']] * 'Nobody Can Take My Dreams From Me' * [[The Game is Over (John Denver Song)|'The Game is Over']] Trivia * Two of John Denver's songs were adopted as official state songs of U.S. states; "Rocky Mountain High" as a second official state song of Colorado, and "Take Me Home, Country Roads" as the state song of West Virginia. * John Denver was born in Roswell, New Mexico the same year that aliens allegedly visited. Related Artists * 'Gordon Lightfoot' * [[Peter, Paul, and Mary|'Peter, Paul, and Mary']] * 'Neil Diamond' * 'Kenny Rogers''' Category:Singer-Songwriters Category:Folk Singers Category:Folk Artists Category:Folk Songwriters Category:Country Songwriters Category:Country Artists Category:Singers Category:Folk Musicians Category:Country Singers Category:Country Musicians Category:Songwriters